This Can Not End Well
by rosypen
Summary: Terry while chasing the Dee-Dees ends up falling into the past. And trouble no matter what time its in will always follow


**This Can Not End Well**

**Summary: Terry (Future Batman) is throw into the past when trying to catch so rogue jokers and stuck until they can return him to the future.**

**No-Duhclaimer : I don't own nothing. Neither JlU or Batman Beyond as much as I like to, I don't .**

"**speech"**

'**Thought"**

_**Flashbacks (**_**if I decide to have any)**

**Prologue**

"Terry, the Dee-Dees have been spot in sector 9." Bruce informed him. Terry glided around a building as Bruce informed him.

"Great and just when I thought this night was going so well." He replied sarcastically

"Yeah, 2 bank robbery attempts, 8 muggings ,and 3 jokers caught." He said ,mentally counting off his fingers as he landed on the edge of the pier storage sheds better known as sector 9. "Quit complaining , they were spotted around storage shed 13 get going." Bruce said over the intercom with his matter of fact voice ,or as Terry like to think of it as Bruce's do or die in the most painfully slow way possible voice. "On my way." He said as he leaped off the edge of the building and made his way to the storage shed while unbeknownst to him the Dee-Dees were not alone.

**Storage shed 13 **

"So like this doohickey, will like send us back in time." Asked Dee-Dee 1 (**A/N I will put numbers with who is talking to help keep them straight because well I get head aches from trying to keep them straight)**

"Yes." Was the simple reply of a man dressed entirely of black.

" I don't know Dee- Dee , this seems like a crazy idea." Dee- Dee 2 said smiling wide and looking at her twin "Yeah Dee-Dee this is insane!'I love it!" Dee-Dee 1 said . "We'll do it " they both chorused laughing crazily. "Excellent ." The man smiled at the thought of his plan coming together perfectly . " Ooo, time travel like I haven't heard that one before. " Batman said as he step out of the shadows "Batman!" The Dee- Dees gasped. "Ah, the recognition I crave." He said as he took a step forward "Get going now!" the man in black yelled as he pulled out some strange device from the folds of his clothes . And as he activated the device a white portal appeared which looked awfully a lot like a boom tube to Terry . The Dee-Dees upon seeing the portal turned ,and ran for the portal. "Oh, leaving so soon? The party is just getting started." Terry grinned as he launched a pair of red baterangs with a rope in between them successfully tying both of them up ,but not before they stumbled through the portal as they fell. 'Bruce is going to have my head for this' he thought as he jumped into the portal after the twins .Suddenly he was temporarily blinded as his suit shut down as he entered the portals .

**Terry's POV**

"Oof, I really need to work on my landings." He said aloud as his suit was coming back online what he saw left him speechless. There before him .No, correction **There Around Him **were the greatest heroes that ever lived ." Hey, Batsy I think we have a visitor ,and I think he's one of yours." A hero clad in red spandex with a ridiculous lightning bolt antennas over his ears ,and on his ankles the same strange bolt that stood on his chest. ' Oh, man Bruce's is not going to kill me he's going to **KiLL Me . ****(A/N and folks there is a difference) **"Who are you?" I asked as I stood up noticing why my landing didn't as much as I thought it would .Some how I had ended up in a gigantic pile of food. 'Great now this Bruce will have mash potatoes to go along with his fried Terry.' He thought "Well usually when some one falls into my food I expect them to be more polite." The red clad hero said as a stupid grin plastered itself across his face . "Whatever." I said detached and quickly loosing interest as I glanced around and then my eyes fell on the one I had never expected to see and I couldn't help but mutter aloud " No, Way…" I said credulously as I stared at the one person I never thought I ever would meet I stared at him and was finally able to say "Br-.." and quickly catching myself " Batman?" "Yes" 'Yup, defiantly Bruce.' I thought as he gave me a cold glare that I had experienced more than once "And who are you?".. 'I don't care what any one says, this can not end well.' I thought as an evil premonition swept through me. 'Not good at all.'

**Yeah I'm finally putting up some of the stories that I made awhile ago Yippee!** **Sorry folks it took me so long but hey all good things come to those who wait. So please review I love reading what others think of my stories!**


End file.
